


A Little Fable - Sweets

by Lalelilolu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Die kleine Fabel - Franz Kafka, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Little Fable - Franz Kafka, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Die kleine Fabel, F/M, Franz Kafka References, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, child Sansa, created in German lessens-can be read as creepy Baelish wants Sansa, creep! Baelish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: "Ugh", the little girl said, "Daddy always told me too many sweets weren't good for me but I didn't listen to him."Can be read as child!Sansa/obsessed!Baelish





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little piece I wrote during my German lesson with a friend. The model to the story was a parable called "A Little Fable" by Franz Kafka, you can find it on Wikipedia. I took the freedom to translate it, transform it into Sansa/Baelish (Gods, I hate this guy) and poste it online. Hope you like it and please if you find any errors tell me, because I'm not a native speaker ;)

"Ugh", the little girl said, "Daddy always told me too many sweets weren't good for me but I didn't listen to him. Now I'm hiding in the corner of the room - feeling sick in my stomach - he mustn't find me."

He enters the room and spots her.

"You shouldn't have accepted the offer", the man said. The man who had taken her with him - in his car.


End file.
